


The Dumping Ground

by PolarGrizz47



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Mourning, Murder, Shock, several different AU's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, this is going to be my dumping ground for any Victoriano siblings shenanigans. <br/>These will include AU's and many twists.<br/>The chapters will not be related, unless otherwise stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruben and Laura's hands are coated with blood.

Ruben covers his mouth as he stares at the motionless farm boy sprawled out on the ground like some sort of scarified angel. His eyes are fixated on the blood oozing through the teen’s dirty blond hair, and he looks at the boy’s sun-kissed and freckled skin.

He was dead, Ruben was sure of it.

He was dead, and they killed him.

Laura crouches down next to her horrified younger brother and places two firm hands on either of his shoulders, forcing his eyes into hers instead. “Look at me Ruben.” She orders when his eyes flicker back to the dead teenager.

Finally, Ruben’s stuttering silence breaks like a dam and he’s pouring out his panicked thoughts. “I didn’t mean to Laura – I swear. He wouldn’t leave us alone and then you two started fighting and I – I just _hit him_.” He defended anxiously, eyes going to the rock he’d bashed into the unsuspecting farm boy’s skull when he wasn’t looking. “And then – and then -” He’s stuttering too badly to finish the sentence but the words ‘ _you killed him, Laura’_ clung inside his throat and forced fresh tears to track down his dirty face, leaving clean skin in their wake.

“Shh, shh, Ruby, oh my little gem.” She pulls him into a hug and forces him to sit down in the tall grass of their fields, cradling her younger brother close to her chest and petting his hair like their mother used to. “Ruben, it’s okay…” She assures softly, her voice kind and gentle. Stable enough to give Ruben a fixed point, a comforting presence that would calm him down.

Soon, he’d stopped crying altogether while he listened to the endearments rolling off his beloved sister’s tongue. Ruben was able to stare at the farm boy’s open green eyes without feeling disgust or terror. It took him a moment to realize he didn’t feel _anything_.

“Lu?” He croaked, sitting up gently and taking in a fistful of the wheat their fields yielded before wrenching it from the rich soil. “What should we do?” Blue eyes landed on her dirtied red sun dress and Laura stared hard at the body before taking Ruben’s face in her hands and forcing him to look into her eyes once more.

“We tell no one, do you understand?” She searches his blank expression and thumbs the wet tear tracks on his plump cheeks before Ruben slowly nods. “No one must know, Ruben.” After another searching moment, they’d come to a silent understanding, and she released her younger brother with a sigh. “Ruben… is the shovel still in the barn?”

He nods silently, still sitting in the dirt and getting his clothes dirtied to the point of curiosity. Adults were going to ask eventually. She grins comfortingly at his blank expression, and wonders if he’d gone into some sort of shock. After a moment, he slowly mimics her actions.

“What are we going to do with a shovel?” Ruben inquires, even though they both know the answer. He watches her stand and moves to follow her actions but Laura shakes her head sternly again.

“Stay here, Ruby. I’ll be right back…” After another moment of silence, she moves her eyes to the body and frowns at the thought of digging a hole that big. This wasn’t a bird, or a dog. This was a human.

She figures she should be reacting more like Ruben, but she has to be strong for him. This wasn’t how Laura wanted this to play out. It was supposed to be _poetic_ , their first killing. She had hoped it’d be Marcelo, but she accepted this farm boy as practice.

Ruben watches while she hurries off, tearing through the field and heading towards the barn to fetch the shovel. The boy stays seated with the tall grass and stares at the body with a sneer on his lips. “You deserved it.” He hisses at the corpse, kicking its shoulder in a sort of blind rage before he feels bile bubble in his stomach.

He swallows down the feeling and stares into the teenagers dead eyes. Ruben swears he sees it blink at him before he picks up the rock and makes _sure_ that the farming boy was gone.

When Laura gets back, a bit winded from sneaking through the tall grass, there’s not much left of the deceased teen’s face. She should feel angry at her brother for ruining such a pretty face, but Ruben is shaking again and he’s clutching at the rock like a lifeline. “Ruben.” She sings gently, her voice carried by a warm breeze that smells like salt and horses.

His gaze jerks to her form and he nods shakily, forcing himself to stand and ignoring the blood splattered onto the front of his shirt. “Laura, how do we move him?”

“We’ll drag him towards the old pines.” She forces the handle of the shovel into his free hand and moves around to the body’s lower side before grabbing either of the farm boy’s ankles and pulling.

-:-

“Ruben, let it go.” She orders softly again, fingers tight and constricting around her brother’s thin and pale wrist. He’s clutching at the bloodied and heavy stone still, like a child to a safety blanket or stuffed animal.

A part of her mind reminds her that he’s _still_ a child. That what they’re doing is innately wrong, but she grins past those thoughts. With a shuddering gasp, Ruben glances at her and then back at the deep hole they’d spent hours on. The body is placed carelessly at the bottom and Ruben is thankful that his parents are out of town for a day excursion. He needed time to mentally digest all this.

“Alright.” He nods to himself, allowing the rock to tumble from his thin fingers. It bounces on the ground at their feet before rolling into the grave with a shallow and empty sort of fall. Ruben stares down at the image of their first kill.

Memorizes every detail. The dark freckles, the blondish hair and the color of browning blood against the farm boy’s blue work shirt.

Laura glances at him again and gives him a comforting smile, and he returns it easily before helping his beloved sister fill in the grave.

-:-

It was a sheer stroke of luck that they’d managed to sneak back into the Victoriano mansion undetected, relived to find that their parents were still out and about. They stay in Laura’s room and lock the door. They take turns getting clean and changed into fresh clothes before gathering their bloody clothes and hiding them away in a loose wooden panel of the wall by the bathtub.

After what seemed like hours, Ruben finds himself wrapped up in his sister’s bed and Laura’s hands are threading through his soft pale hair. “Ruben?” She gently asks, pressing a kiss to her younger brother’s forehead. He’d been awfully silent as they changed. Brooding.

“Yes?” He responds with a sort of faraway tone of voice, it’s mechanical and makes a frown mar her features.

“Tell no one.” She reminds again softly and nonchalantly, and it’s enough to make Ruben stare up at her once more before nodding.

He wouldn’t tell a soul.


	2. Death Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura mourns for her younger brother.

"Merry Christmas, Ruben." Laura whispers while she stands there in the deep snow. Her boots keep out most of the snow, and her dress drags in the frosty white, but she's still carrying flowers.

  
Her clothing is no longer red. Hardly does she ever wear that color anymore. Sometimes, on a special I occasion she'll wear her favorite dress, the one that is tucked away in the back of her closet. But it's hard to remember which days are special and which days just evoke new mourning.

  
Instead, Laura donned black.

  
People say she's too young to be wearing black all the time, but she doesn't care. The light has gone out in her life.

  
"Oh, my little gem... I think you would have liked the blanket mother and the maids sewed. Father didn't get a tree this year..." She doesn't mention that they haven't gotten a tree since Ruben fell. "I brought you lilies this time... Sunflowers don't grow this season." Her voice grows tight but she swallowed past the feeling.

  
"I know what I would have gotten you..." Laura had thought about it all night long. Tossed and turned and tried to think of something new Ruben would love.

  
She longed to see the way his eyes would light up whenever something really caught his attention... All she can remember is that blank look in his eyes as he laid there on the dusty floor of the barn. His glassy eyes just wouldn't leave her nightmares.

  
Nor his tiny little cry the moment he'd tripped over those old horse reins and stumbled back into the railing. Laura doubts that she'll ever forget the horrifying sound of the old rotted wood giving way. Or the dull sound of Ruben hitting the ground.

  
Narrowing her eyes, she bows her head and gently places the white lilies on the top of his grave. They look bland and she makes a small mental note to get a different color flower. Perhaps red?

  
Quietly, Laura crouches down and brushes the building snow off the obsidian headstone. Her fingers linger on the name and her heart clenches painfully while hot tears blur her vision.

  
His name shouldn't be there. Ruben was too young to go. He still had so many questions, _so much to give the world..._

  
"While I was in town a few days ago…" Laura starts, swallows and stands again before continuing, "I saw this little leather bound case. It was filled with all sorts of tools you would have liked. They even had a scalpel and a pair of thick tweezers, Ruben." She tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear as the first tear rolls down her cheek, leaving crystallizing warmth in its wake. "I would have gotten that for you.  No matter the price."

  
Her eyes close as more tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh, my little Ruby... My gem, how I miss you... You would have been twelve this year. Father says he would have gotten you a horse, just like I had. We could have ridden together..." She glances down at her hands and frowns past her trembling lips.

  
The hands of a killer. _A monster_.

  
If only they'd just played hide and seek like Ruben had wanted to... She'd wanted to climb though. Laura knew it would be fun.

  
And it was... For a little while at least. They found all sorts of odd things that were forgotten in the rotting floorboards. An old figurine, some bottles and even a ring!

  
She shutters to remember gently nudging Ruben playfully... Only playfully. They did that all the time. A nudge here and there for attention.

  
Maybe if she'd never done that... Ruben would have never startled and gotten his foot tangled up in those reins.

  
She'd reached out for him... She'd _tried_ to stop him from falling. Laura didn't think the railing would break so easily.

  
Closing her eyes, she can still remember his awkward position on the ground. Arms rose like an angel and legs partially askew.

  
She remembers running for help after climbing back down, and she was so scared. Her heart was lodged in her throat as she watched their father try to save him. Rubens lips were purpling and he looked far too pale. He wasn't crying... Just staring off into space like he was day dreaming again.

  
She remembers her father’s cries while he held him close and just howled. Laura had never seen him so upset... Looking back now, she'd never truly understood what was happening until later.

  
Much later when the doctor arrived much too late and gently pried her dear brother's body from her father's arms. When that doctor gently leaned down and whispered a prayer under his breath and closed her brothers pale blue eyes.

  
Then it had clicked. Ruben was _dead_.

  
 _No_ , she thought, _no he can't be_. He'd only fallen. He was just there! He _couldn't_ be gone... Death takes time, she'd always thought.

  
 _Death took time_.

  
Opening her eyes slowly, Laura pulls a strong face before bowing just slightly to the gravestone. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ruben."

  
As she walks back, Laura thinks about death.

  
She thinks about her mother’s mournful cries and her father’s regretful silence. She thinks about Ruben’s smile and his concealed bubbly laugh. The laugh that was saved just for _her_ , just for her ears and his open smile reserved only for her gaze.

He was the world to her… and _she killed him_.

  
Laura learned the hard way that death came swiftly and silently.

  
But for her, death seems to take forever. She longed to hold her dearest brother again. Kiss him all over and squeeze him tight.

  
Her little gem... Gone... Shattered... _Stolen_.

  
She simply waited for death to come for her now.

  
Waited for death to steal her away, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like this idea because I like to make myself sad. ;A;  
> Feedback appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy what I randomly write for these two.  
> Evey thing is unbeta-ed, so I apologize for those glaring errors.  
> Comments/feedback greatly appreciated.


End file.
